


New Neighbor

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jesse gets a new neighbor, Hanzo, and every night he can hear him getting it on through the wall.  Every. Night. Until it's Jesse's turn.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Exists in a magical world where STDs don't exist and all sex is safe sex blah blah blah
> 
> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)

Jesse had been awfully glad to see his last neighbors move out. They were nice enough people, but their bedroom bordered his and they had a brand new baby that screamed all goddamn night. Jesse considered himself a fairly even-keeled man, but even he lay awake at night thinking about slamming his fist against the wall and demanding they all go sleep in their living room from now on.

When someone moved in right after, Jesse was cheered to see it was a man about his age and no one else. Finally, some peace and quiet. The screams of babies were a thing of the past. For the first several days, Jesse almost forgot he even had a neighbor in the apartment next to him. They would go out to check their mail at the same time and Jesse would cheerfully wave while his new neighbor would give a polite, if taciturn, nod in return.

Hanzo Shimada was his name, immigrated from Japan a few years ago. That was about all Jesse had gotten out of him and that had taken a few days of bumping into each other at the mail boxes. Nice enough fellow, just quiet, which suited Jesse fine after the last family. He worked from home and the new silence was like cool water washing over him on a hot summer day. 

About a week into Hanzo’s stay, Jesse was drifting off to sleep when he heard a sound from the other side of the wall. Not loud enough to jerk him awake, hardly a screaming child, but loud enough to get him to listen without thinking about it. A low grunt. A sigh. A hiss. Bed springs squeaking. Jesse woke up completely and flushed as he realized what was going on over there. Two voices, both male, and the bed squeaking. Didn’t take a goddamn genius to parse it out.

“Ah-hah- H-Hanzo!”

Whoever was over there was having a really good time. A boyfriend? Jesse sighed and turned on his white noise machine then put a pillow over his head, trying not to picture his handsome new neighbor fucking someone into a mattress. Sleep was elusive. For one thing, the sounds went on and off for  _ hours _ , but for another Jesse kept wondering what Hanzo looked like naked in the throes of passion, maybe with Jesse holding him down and fucking him until he  _ couldn’t _ make those deep little growls he could hear through the wall.

They ran into each other at the mailbox again. Jesse gave a wave but wouldn’t look him in the eye, feeling weirdly embarrassed as he remembered everything he’d heard and  _ thought _ last night. That sort of thinking... it wasn’t proper at all. Hanzo barely seemed to notice, giving the same quiet nod he always gave and going on his way.

That night Jesse didn’t hear someone else’s voice through the wall. No, he just heard Hanzo, panting and moaning as the springs squeaked. Jesse flushed, hand sliding down to palm his cock. Hanzo was one wall away, and it sounded like he was having a good time all by himself.  _ Loudly _ . It wasn’t wrong if his neighbor never found out what he was doing in here, so Jesse furiously jerked himself off, eyes closed as he pictured Hanzo’s lean body rocking back onto a fat dildo.

Almost every night Hanzo had someone over, and it was always different voices. Maybe once or twice Jesse would recognize one, but it was like his neighbor was a prostitute bringing home new clients every night. Except, what prostitute spent nights alone desperately masturbating like Hanzo did?

No, Jesse came to a different conclusion after a month of touching himself to the sounds of Hanzo’s moaning. Hanzo was a sex fiend. Plain and simple. A good, old-fashioned nymphomaniac. It was fascinating to think about the quiet, slightly stern man he saw at the mail boxes as some kind of maniac in bed, so desperate to get off every night that he invited man after man into his bedroom, and used toys when men weren’t available.

Not to mention it was hard to sleep with a raging hard on, and Jesse didn’t have the goddamn stamina to keep up with Hanzo even through the wall of their bedroom.  _ Christ _ this guy was an Olympic marathoner of getting boned.

“You are staring.”

Jesse blinked and came back to himself, realizing that he  _ had _ been staring as he got his mail. He cleared his throat and tipped his hat apologetically. “Real sorry, I, uh, ain’t been gettin’ much sleep so I’m driftin’ off. Pay me no mind.”

Hanzo watched him a moment from under his lashes. He was a difficult man for Jesse to read so all he could do was stand there a bit awkwardly with all his junk mail pressed against his chest as he was scrutinized. “I could make you some tea that might help,” he finally said.

“Well I--well,” Jesse was flustered and knew it was showing, “reckon that’d be mighty fine, thank you kindly.”

Hanzo gave his usual curt nod. “Come by tonight.”

Everything Hanzo said sounded like an order to Jesse. He’d heard plenty of them fall from Hanzo’s lips through the wall. Jesse swallowed hard and now it was his turn to nod, words stolen from his mouth. Hanzo seemed pleased as he turned and left him by the mailboxes. 

Jesse normally considered himself a suave, confident person. He’d just been caught off guard. So he talked himself up for the rest of the day, showering and grooming his beard before he left the apartment that evening to knock on Hanzo’s door. He wasn’t some blushing  _ virgin _ for godssake, and he didn’t want to act like one just because his nympho neighbor’s eyes were staring up at him from under some long lashes.

Hanzo answered after a short moment. His long hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a long bang had fallen out over his face, and he was wearing a robe held shut by a sash around his waist. Jesse got the irrational urge to slide his palm over the V of visible chest and under the robe to slide it off Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Come,” Hanzo said, standing back to let Jesse in.

“Mighty kind of you,” Jesse said, tipping his hat in greeting as he followed Hanzo from the front door into the kitchen. Everything in the apartment was very neatly placed. There wasn’t much art on the walls nor knicknacks on the shelves.

“How do you like your tea?” Hanzo asked, pulling a kettle off the stove and pouring it into a waiting clay teapot.

“Uh, I don’t really drink much tea,” Jesse admitted, eyes lingering on the way Hanzo’s hair tickled the back of his neck as it tried to escape from its bun.

“Sugar? Cream?”

“Naw, just plain.”

“That is the correct answer.” Hanzo turned, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jesse laughed, resting his elbows on the table to place his chin in his palm. “Then was askin’ me a test?”

“Perhaps. Though not an important one.” Was that a smile playing around Hanzo’s lips? A sparkle in his eye? Hard to tell, he was still fairly blank-faced at the moment. “What do you do for work, Jesse?”

“I write articles an’ stories for a Western magazine. It’s a work-from-home kinda gig. What about you?”

Hanzo turned and started to pour the tea out of the pot and into some waiting cups. “I do not work, my father was very wealthy and I inherited half of it when he passed.”

“Oh... real sorry to hear about your Pa,” Jesse said, reaching out to take his steaming clay cup when Hanzo passed it to him. He sipped the tea, but if he was honest it tasted like every other tea he’d ever had. Leaf juice. It was hot and felt good as it slid into his belly so he supposed that was fine.

“It happened a few years ago,” Hanzo said gently, taking a seat across from Jesse as he sipped his own cup, “but thank you. Living frugally makes it last longer, and I am not a man of refined tastes despite how I grew up. I do not need a fancy home or car to be happy.”

“I’d never expect anyone t’ choose this place if they had money to live somewhere else.” Jesse laughed under his breath and took another sip of hot tea. “Reckon the walls are made of cardboard.”

“Ah, I suspected as much,” Hanzo said, he wasn’t looking at Jesse but down at his steaming cup. “You can hear me through the walls at night.”

Jesse nearly spit out a mouthful of tea. “What? N-Naw I got--white noise--I ain’t listenin’ to nothin’! Ain’t heard a thing!” He swallowed and wiped his arm over his lips. “I mean, hear what?"

Hanzo chuckled and finally glanced up at Jesse from under his lashes. It was the first time Jesse had ever heard him laugh, as small as it was. “Does it disgust you?” The way he asked the question made Jesse feel like he was being teased.

Jesse paused for a moment, wondering if he should continue to play ignorant. It hardly seemed worth it. “No.”

“Does it excite you?”

He flushed, hiding a bit behind his tea as he took a drink. On some level this was where he had hoped the visit would go, but Jesse had imagined himself taking the lead. Instead Hanzo was firmly and effortlessly in control. “Yes.” Jesse finally admitted softly, setting his cup down with a muted clink.

“Would you like to be on  _ this _ side of the wall for once?” Hanzo was giving him that  _ look _ from under his lashes again, like he could see right through Jesse, pluck out his memories of jerking off in bed while listening to the sounds through the wall. Like he had no secrets.

“Yes.”

They just stared at each other for half a second. Then an explosion of movement. Jesse shot to his feet, hunger thrumming through his veins as he took a step towards Hanzo only to have him place a hand on his chest and shove him back against the wall. Jesse grunted at the surprising strength he felt there, he was nearly half a foot taller than Hanzo, and far more heavily muscled.

The hand on his chest slid up to grip his jaw tightly, forcing Jesse to meet Hanzo’s intense gaze. “What kind of games do you like to play, I wonder?” he mused, thumb brushing along Jesse’s bottom lip teasingly.

Jesse nipped the pad of Hanzo’s thumb, reaching down to grab his hips and haul him in flush. “Why don’t we find out together, Huckleberry?”

Hanzo wrinkled his nose, “What did you just call me?”

He laughed and decided it was  _ his _ turn to take Hanzo off guard, grabbing his ass and physically picking him up. “If you don’t like it, shut me up.”

Strong legs wrapped around his hips as Jesse carried Hanzo to the bedroom. It was just as neat as the rest of the house, the bed made with military precision and nothing more than an alarm clock sitting on a set of drawers beside it. Then Jesse noticed the ropes wrapped around the bedposts, a vibrant red against the blue blankets. Hanzo followed his gaze.

“You want to use those?”

Jesse set Hanzo down on the bed, “You wanna be tied up?”

“Heh,” Hanzo smirked and pinched Jesse’s chin. “The question is, do  _ you _ want to be tied up?”

“ _ Me _ ?” Jesse reached over to feel one of them, finding they were more fabric than rope, and incredibly luxurious to the touch. 

“Have you ever been restrained before?” Hanzo was leaning back on his hands, one leg crossed over the other nonchalantly. 

“Uh...yes,” said Jesse. It counted when your boyfriend in college got some real handcuffs but forgot a key and you both panicked because you couldn’t get them off, right?

Hanzo smiled knowingly, “We don’t have to, but I think that red fabric would look good on your skin, Jesse.”

He was a sucker for compliments. “Sure,” Jesse said, trying to sound less wound up than he actually was. Hanzo inclined his head and patted the bed. He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his shirt before crawling onto the bed and laying on his back. Hanzo ran a hand through the thick hair on his chest, and then slid them up one arm to tie it by the wrist to one bed post, then the other.

“How do they feel?” Hanzo asked, wiggling a couple fingers between the rope and Jesse’s skin.

The rope was smooth, and even when he twisted and tugged testingly it didn’t chafe his skin. “Good,” Jesse said honestly. “How many you done this to?”

“Plenty,” Hanzo said without shame, stroking down Jesse’s body to get to his feet. “So trust me.”

“I do.” It was strange that Jesse meant that of someone who was little more than a stranger to him, but Hanzo radiated such an aura of control and competency that he almost didn’t have a choice. His jeans were pulled off with little ceremony, leaving him just  _ naked _ while Hanzo was still in his robe. Jesse tugged on the ropes a bit as Hanzo grabbed his feet, which were so ticklish he could hardly stand to have them  _ looked _ at. Thankfully all he did was tie them to the posts so Jesse was left spread eagle over the mattress, completely at Hanzo’s mercy.

“You are quite the specimen,” Hanzo mused, crawling back up Jesse’s body to straddle his stomach. He flushed, feeling but not seeing how his balls and cock rest on his naked stomach. “I want to wreck you, Jesse. I want you begging until you don’t know what you’re begging for.”

“Oh  _ Christ _ ,” Jesse moaned, squirming under Hanzo’s weight, trying to thrust his hips up as his cock jerked against the crease of his thigh. He’d come in here trying to be tough and instead he’d been trussed up like a calf at a rodeo. Though he didn’t want out of these ropes. Hanzo hadn’t even  _ touched _ him and he already felt wound up like a spring.

Hanzo shrugged gracefully and Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away as the robe slid off his shoulders and down his chest. He had a gorgeous dragon sleeve that leaked onto his chest, that Jesse wanted to worship with his tongue. Hanzo reached down, leisurely untying the sash so the robe finally fell open and Jesse got to see him properly. Every inch of him was beautiful, from his smooth chest, flat, toned stomach, to his half hard cock.

“You’re staring.”

“Hell yeah I am.” Jesse’s mouth was starting to water the longer he stared at Hanzo’s cock.

Hanzo noticed the direction of his gaze and scoot further up Jesse’s body, until his cock was resting just over his face. “You want a taste?”

Jesse decided actions were better than words here and lifted his head to wrap his lips around the head of Hanzo’s cock. He sucked, pleased to hear Hanzo grunt above him. Jesse relaxed back as Hanzo shifted forward, hands on the headboard for support so he could start rolling his hips, shallowly fucking into his mouth. All Jesse had to do was keep his mouth open, tongue sliding over Hanzo’s shaft whenever he could manage that much. Spit dripped down his cheeks, flowing into his beard and down his temples. He felt like a complete mess and they’d barely started.

“I’m going to do more,” Hanzo said, he didn’t even sound breathless, the bastard. “If it’s too much, snap your fingers. Show me you can do this.”   
  
Jesse’s stomach twisted with lust,  _ no one _ had ever talked to him the way Hanzo did. He snapped his fingers a couple times to prove he could and he got a sound of approval for it. Then that gorgeous cock was shoving down his throat, choking him. Tears sprang into his eyes as Hanzo fucked his throat, always seeming to know exactly when to pull back enough to let Jesse suck in a wet breath before he was thrusting back down and cutting off his air.

His balls slapped against Jesse’s chin, it was so intense that he felt like he was floating out of his body. Hanzo growled above him and Jesse keened as a strong hand clenched in his hair, wrenching his head further back against the pillow so Hanzo could shove in just a bit deeper and all Jesse could do was  _ take _ it. He pulled at the ropes on his wrists and ankles, not really trying to escape so much as needing to move before he crawled right out of his skin.

Jesse didn’t even  _ think _ about snapping his fingers. Hanzo always let him breathe when he needed it, and being deprived of air just made his cock almost painfully hard. He pressed in deep. Jesse felt fresh tears drip down his cheeks as he felt Hanzo’s cock pulse in his throat. Hanzo was coming so deep in his throat Jesse didn’t even have to swallow.

Hanzo pulled out all at once, a few more sprays of cum splashing over his face as he gasped and coughed, trying to heave air into his lungs. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut as a rope splashed over his cheek, more on his lips and some on his nose. He licked his lips, Hanzo’s cum thick and bitter on his tongue as he swallowed it down.

“Oh, good,” Hanzo groaned softly, thumb brushing over Jesse’s swollen bottom lip. “You’re a mess, Jesse, you look perfect.”

Jesse licked lazily at the pad of Hanzo’s thumb, eyes lidded as he breathed heavily. “G-Goddamn,” his voice was so hoarse he barely recognized it as his own.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Hanzo purred. He shifted off Jesse but only to dig through his bedside drawers, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of lube.

“Reckon you go through a lot of that stuff,” Jesse coughed as Hanzo drizzled a generous amount on his palm.

“Are you calling me a slut?” Hanzo asked, wrapping one hand around Jesse’s cock to stroke it.

“What?! I ain’t--” 

Hanzo interrupted him, straddling Jesse’s hips and starting to sink down on his cock without warning. “Do it again.” Jesse’s legs twitched as he tried to thrust up into Hanzo’s hot hole, but he was tied too tightly and there wasn’t enough slack. He gasped as his chin was grabbed, attention suddenly snapped back to Hanzo. “Say it. Again.” Hanzo growled down at him.

“Say what?” Jesse asked foggily, whimpering as Hanzo sat down on him and rolled his hips sensually.

“Tell me what you really think about me,” he sat up slowly then sank back down, equally slowly. Maddeningly so. Then he just sat there and didn’t move, staring expectantly at Jesse.

“Goddamn, you’re such a fuckin’ slut,” Jesse said, watching how Hanzo’s look got smug and he rewarded his obedience by rolling his hips a little. “Whore,” he continued, almost babbling, desperate to come inside Hanzo. “Hear you through th’ wall every goddamn night ‘cause you can’t live unless you got somethin’ in your sloppy hole.”

“Oh!” Hanzo arched, hair finally falling out of its messy bun to cascade like ink over his back and shoulders. His cock was getting hard again, Jesse watched hungrily as it bobbed with every move Hanzo made.

“An’ yer loud ‘cause you  _ wanted _ me to hear,” Jesse continued, hands curling into fists as he ached to get them on Hanzo’s lithe body. “Unless yer jus’ so desperate for cock you don’t know how much noise yer makin’.”

“Jesse!” Hanzo slid one hand up his chest to pinch and twist one of his nipples, now bouncing hard on Jesse’s cock. This was what Jesse could hear through the wall, but this time the squeaking of the springs was right under him, and he could  _ feel _ Hanzo’s deep cries in his chest. He was getting so close, toes curling as pleasure twisted inside him like a snake about to strike.

“Gonna fill you up.” Jesse grit his teeth and pressed his head back against the pillows as the heat rushed through him. Hanzo sat down on his cock and rolled his hips so every rope of cum splashed deep inside him. He lifted his hips a bit and Jesse could feel some of his cum leaking out to drip down his throbbing shaft.

“That’s it,” Hanzo sighed. He reached down, lazily stroking his cock as he kept fucking himself on Jesse’s cock as it slowly went soft.

He hissed, pleasure bordering on overstimulation. “H-Hanzo!”

Hanzo lifted off him and crawled forward, Jesse’s cum splashing over his own stomach as Hanzo untied both his wrists. “Use your fingers, make me come again,” he ordered.

Jesse groped Hanzo’s ass the second he was freed, pulling one hand back to slap him with a loud crack. Three fingers worked into his asshole, cum and lube dripping down his wrist as he watched Hanzo moan and gasp above him like he’d never seen anything more captivating. Jesse realized he wasn’t going to be able to let this go. He’d want another night, and another, and another. Another slap and Hanzo was falling forward over his chest, and now each moan and gasp was against his throat. Jesse’s soft cock gave a valiant twitch but he didn’t think he had the strength to get it up again. Hanzo was something else.

“More, harder,” Hanzo begged, grinding his cock through the thick hair on Jesse’s stomach. He twisted his fingers and spanked Hanzo harder, faster, until his hand felt a little numb and he was sure there would be a big bruise on Hanzo’s cheek. And yet one more slap and a particularly hard thrust of his fingers and Hanzo was coming with a cry, spilling over Jesse’s stomach and rubbing it between their sweaty bodies as he thrust against him.

Then they were just left sticky and panting for breath. Jesse slowly pulled his fingers free, wiping them off on the sheets before he brought his clean hand up to card his fingers through Hanzo’s gorgeous hair, something he’d wanted to do since seeing him. “You ain’t gonna kick me out after gettin’ your fill, are you?” Jesse asked quietly.

“No,” Hanzo murmured, nuzzling against Jesse’s throat. “After a fuck like that... I may not let you go at all.”

Jesse laughed under his breath and turned his head to catch his lips in a lazy kiss, “Well... I ain’t gonna argue.”


End file.
